1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fuel filler assemblies and more particularly to a concealed filler structure.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The conventional fuel filling systems are hidden in the body of a motor vehicle, but always remain stationary therein. The below described fuel filler assembly discloses a moveable filler assembly.